


The closest thing to crazy

by BluebellWoods



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellWoods/pseuds/BluebellWoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pippa escapes her dull life to go to a concert she didn't imagine the delicious dilemma she'd find herself in....inspired my devotion to BC and my favourite song :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The closest thing to crazy

As the landscape outside the train windows became more and more urban, Pippa's mood lifted. Since leaving her six bedroomed, mock Tudor home - so envied by the other mums at the school gates!- Pippa's state of mind had veered from desolate guilt to breathless anxiety, to wild exhilaration, and back again, her thoughts whirling round and round, her stomach fizzing with uncertain excitement. But as the train slowed in readiness for its final stop at Liverpool Street, Pippa felt a smile, unbidden and wicked, pulling at the corners of her mouth. She had done it. She was alone in London - no kids, no husband, no backpacks full of fruit shoots and wet wipes and Cbeebies magazines. Two blissful days to please herself. But unlike most of her school friend mums, Pippa had no intention of shopping, or getting her hair done, or visiting a spa. She had more important things to do. She was going Cumber-hunting. It had started just over a year ago with an innocent package from Amazon. The book she'd ordered for her fourteen year old's birthday. Sherlock the Casebook. Never, in her entire thirty eight years, had Pippa felt such a sudden and intense attraction. Fucking hell, the intensity of those eyes, the beautiful fullness of those lips.... Benedict Cumberbatch.... alone in her luxury kitchen she whispered the words experimentally and they sounded good. As the weeks slipped by, Pippa found out all she could about Benedict, ordered all his works on DVD and spent hours on YouTube watching his interviews. She even found herself in her daughters bedroom, gazing at the Benedict posters on the walls. Every new photo she saw online, every scene from every DVD, inflamed the desire she felt. It wasn't all lust. To Pippa, the more she discovered about Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch, the more she fell in love. Similar to the overwhelming feelings she'd experienced after the birth of her three kids, she felt as if she'd known him before, as if somewhere in the ether, or a previous life, or on some strange, mystical level, they were somehow connected. Her husband certainly benefitted from Pippa's 'little secret'. After seventeen years of marriage and three kids, their sex life had moved from dull to non existent. Now, drawn on by her unquenchable desire for Benedict, Pippa initiated sex almost every night,physically straddling her husband's body, but mentally receiving wave after wave of pleasure from the thought of this one man who she had never even laid eyes on. It was his face she saw as she had sex, his voice she imagined telling her how much he wanted her, his name that she silently screamed as she came. One thing was certain, Pippa knew she had to see him. From a distance, behind a crowd, she didn't care. The hunger she had to be in the same place as Benedict had increased as time went on, and now she had her chance. Years of being mum, being responsible, putting herself last, were gone. She had two days, and she was going to enjoy them.


End file.
